PSOH Band Ficlets Round II 'Genesis'
by tigersilver
Summary: AU. The beginning was a tumultuous moment. Leon and Count D will never forget it. Smuff; PWP; be warned!


**PSOH Band Ficlets 'Genesis'**

The first time had been rough. Very rough. Leon was still kicking himself in guilt and regret about that, but D had enjoyed every steamy hot second of his first physical experience with his dearly beloved Detective. After months and months of near-misses and almost-kisses, rough sex on the cold floor had been exactly what had been needed to jolt him out of his arrogant complacency. D had discovered he had a serious weakness for animalistic passion and the Detective appeared to have a serious weakness for _him_.

And it had been _so_ satisfying for his darling Leon, sweeping the Count away to an entirely new plane of pleasure, one he had never even conceived of. His Leon was a tactile learner, as he'd discovered. The man liked to touch and taste and _feel_ his way, learning his partner's sweet spots, tormenting them again and again with teasing touches, finding more along the way, till D's entire body was a sensitized mass of throbbing, hungry, achy flesh. …and, too, the Detective had been a driven man that infamous night, casting all caution to the winds.

No condom, hardly any prep, and D had to make use of his remarkable recovery rate just to sit down in his favorite chair after and regard his wobbly knees. But he'd been smiling all the while, just the same.

It had started innocently enough, with the Count wishing the detective a pleasant 'good night' at the Pet Shop door, as he had done so many times before. Leon had turned his head, though, just so, at exactly the same moment D looked up, so that not even a quarter-inch of vacant air lay between their parted lips. There'd been a long, strained silence then, an endless stretch when the detective's clear blue eyes searched D's, lingering, darkening, and seeming to speak of things they usually did not dare approach.

D would have made some innocuous remark; he would have ducked away, but Leon's face had tightened, as though he were under some unbearable form of pressure, and then…and then, it was too late.

He'd been shoved roughly up against the wall then, the door kicked shut by Leon's heel as he spun to capture his prize. His mouth had been taken roughly by consuming lips and an insidious tongue, thrusting deep down his throat, plundering. Fingers tipped in stubby nails had ripped the buttons of his high collar clean away, so that he heard them popping free to clatter dully on the tile through the sudden rush of blood in his ears, and the hot tongue had gone there in turn, the slither of it across his skin reducing D to mere porridge.

The fragile silk of D's cheongsam had been yanked apart the next moment, exposing nipples pebble-hard with shock and the beginnings of a newborn passion that left him alternately limp and unresisting and charged with excitement. The pink nubs were nipped and suckled by a madman with white teeth and a tongue that seared his skin and D could do nothing but moan and offer himself up, his hands resting loosely on Leon's broad shoulders.

It was only the shock that left him yielding in that unaccustomed manner, D was positive. But, by all the old gods, it had been such an excellent response. Unresisting, he could be played like a fine instrument; accepting, he could take everything his Detective dished out.

One strong, square hand had found D's bottom a moment later, pressing through the silk, caressing the tight cleft beneath. Spatulate fingers had insistently thrust up, almost entering him through the sheer fabric barrier, and that was when they fell to the floor, for D could no longer keep his knees locked together.

Leon had followed him down, a cushioning forearm thrown under his head at the last second to prevent D from braining himself on the tile. The hand at his crotch tugged his black silk trousers down as they collapsed and then found his already half-erect cock, stroking it hard, till D arched his back up in joyfully mindless desire, thrashing, his slippered heels drumming on the floor.

The detective apparently had ten hands and five mouths, for D was unmercifully kissed and sucked and touched, nibbled and stroked, petted and caressed nearly to the brink of insanity. D had begun to tremble then, uncontrollably, moaning and pleading, his fingertips digging into Leon's shoulders, harsh and demanding. Leon stuffed a corner of his ripped cheongsam into D's mouth, though, stifling him, and D hadn't done a thing to stop it, for he knew as well as Leon did that Chris was only a few doors away and he knew as well that there was no way they were stopping now, just because of that.

A blunt finger thrust into him, dry and scratchy where the cuticle had been chewed, and the enthralled Count would've screamed but for the tongue in his throat. The second and third made him roll his hips in supplication and scrabble frantically for the waistband of Leon's denims. Relief came an instant later, when Leon had hauled his denims and boxers down to his knees, and had shoved the whole of his hardened member in to the hilt, _sans_ lubricant, without thought or care that D was entirely untried, a virgin.

Fortunately, it hadn't mattered. D was built for such things, though he hadn't known it. A fine flow of liquid slid down the flexing walls of his channel, slicking the hot flesh that pierced him, easing the shaft deeper within till both he and Leon whimpered in joy, for he was utterly at Leon's mercy, impaled, legs spread wide and resting now on Leon's shoulders. Leon had grunted happily at the welcoming damp and began to move with purpose, arms braced against the hard floor, with short teasing strokes that caused D emit endearingly guttural noises, his red mouth open and gasping, smeared with Leon's kisses.

Leon kissed him again, and shifted to a different rhythm, long shallow surges that almost had him entirely out at the bitter end of them, till he surfed forward again with the force of an oncoming tidal wave, his length engulfed by D's twitching hole, sucked into a sweet abyss of pleasure. D purred, for there had never been anything like this in his prior experience and this was purely delightful. He was so hot, he fancied his silks would burn right off him, and Leon was the inferno, making him burn.

It was short, for neither of them had any endurance, not that first time. It was sweet and lusty and absolutely the best sex ever, though they'd both swear later that they'd topped it any number of times since. D had very fond memories of those moments and Leon…? Well, Leon still blushed when he thought of it, for he would've liked to have shown more consideration to the love of his life, that first time. D secretly adored Leon all the more for being such a closet romantic about it.

But that didn't stop either of them from recreating the moment whenever the urge overtook them—which was often.


End file.
